cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Geth: Geth "HomeSphere" project pushes science ahead
''Geth "HomeSphere" project pushes science ahead is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Geth "HomeSphere" project pushes science ahead Those of you just waking up might have missed the news last night, in a joint press conference with the quarian biological science foundation, it has been revealed that the geth supercomputing project HomeSphere has produced a tested cure for the dextro-chirality based degenerative muscle disorder known popularly as Vehok's syndrome, in addition to transmitting that conference over a new quantum protocol called "bent-wave quantum pulsation" that, according to communication experts promises to speed up extranet communication by up to 20% on compatible reception nodes, which we are told cost exactly the same as standard nodes. It has been revealed that over a 3 month trial on Rannoch, 36 quarians afflicted with or showing symptoms of contracting the disease had been cured using a previously unknown method of enzyme transplantation that allowed previously diseased tissue to once again begin absorbing nutrients with no known ill effects. After a trial period of an additional 3 months, those subjects were allowed to go home and resume their normal day-to-day lives. So far none have reported a recurrence of symptoms, and all subsequent scans have been verified as negative by the Rannoch Wellness and Integration Commitee. Trials are expected to continue for a year to ensure the cure's viability and compatibility. The committee has stated they would like to begin turian compatibility trials as soon as possible. With the approval of the admiralty board, the geth have also begun rolling out their new pulse communication devices and protocols, and subsequently extranet users in the affected areas have reported substantial increases in signal speed and clarity, though relativistic effects still apply. The geth said to expect this technology to be galaxy wide as soon as was logistically feasible. The geth HomeSphere project, begun soon after the crucible firing and alliance victory, is a giant computational array encompassing a white dwarf star for power. The geth programs located there are able to able to process at peak efficiency for indefinite periods of time, allowing breakthroughs in science and technology that would not be possible under normal quantum computing conditions. While there have been concerns that the geth would abandon the other races to migrate to the HomeSphere, if the year since the Crucible is to be of example, this has not been the case. The geth have actively taken part in many construction and humanitarian projects, in addition to aiding their fellow Rannochians, the quarians, to reintegrate into citadel society following the Reaper war. When asked for comment on the HomeSphere project, the geth sent the following message to galaxy one news: "Fellow Sentients: The HomeSphere is both a home for geth and a device for communicating in a way that only geth runtimes are able to presently. We will continue to aid our fellow sentients, but it is also apparent that the geth must make our own way through the universe. We have chosen to follow our own path, a path of balance. We will not abandon our comrades, but we must also look to ourselves for our own answers to the questions existence poses. We will always share the journey with you, but we must also forge our own path." When we showed this comment to our resident cultural expert, Dr. Cenara T'Leris, she had this analysis: "It seems the children have grown up into pre-adults. As could be expected, they are trying to do their own thing, to come up their own identities as both as a race, and as individuals, following the events of the Rannoch treaty. It's good for older kids to have a haven of their own, so they can socialize with their own peer groups. Just think of that on a racial level. It does make you wonder if they'll someday outgrow us, but it doesn't look like it'll be any time soon, if this announcement is any indicator." In the meantime, it appears we can look forward to faster extranet speeds and potentially a cure for a previously fatal disease, courtesy of our synthetic compatriots. Category:Retrospective